


Nativity

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: jazz, character: optimus prime, character: ratchet, character: starscream, genre: drama, genre: fluff, genre: humor, verse: g1, warning: mech-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Tada!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nativity

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Mech preg of the pod/egg/no outer bump variety, sparkling unfurling.  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 25 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Nativity’. And this is it, y’all. I know they’re sloppy. I know there are likely typos galore, but I had a LOT of fun participating in this Challenge again this year. Whether you’ve hung with me the whole way or only read the ones that tickled your fancy, thank you! I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season no matter what (or even if) you celebrate. Brightest Blessings for the New Year!

It started with a funny tingle in Optimus’ spark and a strange sense of peace pervading every micron of his being. Usually Optimus had to focus and concentrate and work to manage a deep level of meditation to connect with the Matrix. Never before, unless he was to count the moment he was made Prime, had the Matrix pulled him in from a completely waking state.

The Christmas music in the common room faded off with the chatter from the mechs around him, and Optimus drifted in the rightness of Primus’ touch on his mind and in his spark.

A resonant chuckle filled him, laced with amused acceptance. _I had hoped you would be on Cybertron for this._

For what, Optimus wondered?

The laugh rolled through Optimus again. _This,_ was the answer.

Optimus blinked, the music loud and laughter filling the common room. What was funny? And why was his chest plating trying to open?

“Are you back yet?” Ratchet demanded.

“Hi, Ratchet.” Optimus tilted his helm. “I think I was just communing with Primus.”

Ratchet huffed and shook his helm, mouth quirking up at the corner as he tried not to grin. “It’d have been nice if you told your medic that you planned to have your creation unfurl on Earth.”

“I-” Optimus frowned, glancing around at the sudden, shocked, silence.

“Thank you ever so much for that, Ratchet,” Starscream snarled from the other end of the sofa.

“We hadn’t told anyone,” Optimus explained, feeling sheepish. “And I think,” he said, looking at Starscream, “that Primus had a hand in this, and that’s why…” One hand lifted in a bit of a vague gesture, but Starscream must have understood. His optics went wide, and then his mouth dropped open.

“That fragger!” Starscream exclaimed. One blue finger jabbed at Optimus’ face. “The first day on Cybertron. That altar! He-!” An inarticulate sound of… well, even Optimus couldn’t figure out which emotions were all tangled up in that scream.

“Am I missing something?” Ratchet asked, then pointed at Optimus’ chest. “And we ought to get you to the medbay, or your quarters if you’ve prepared stuff for the unfurling there.”

“Missing?” Optimus asked, having trouble keeping up. “Stuff?”

“Primus!” Starscream snapped, only it wasn’t an expletive or curse, but a shout of anger. “That glitchy god went and did this to us, didn’t he?!”

“I think so,” Optimus said, and let a snickering Ratchet pull him to his feet. His chest plating wouldn’t stay locked no matter how many times he overrode it.

“So… Bossbot’s havin’ a bitlet?” Jazz asked.

“Yes,” Ratchet replied. “Party on, everyone, I’ll take care of mom and dad here.”

Optimus barely remembered the walk to the medbay, or sitting on the berth. He did recall how Starscream fluttered about nervously, all previous anger and hurt gone from his field as he clung to Optimus’ hand and stared at his open chest. It didn’t hurt, but it did feel a bit funny as the internal forge’s overlapping panels irised open and the pod was expelled into Ratchet’s waiting hands. The medic was incredibly amused at his stunned patients, and had to guide Optimus at first in buffing in the light oil that covered the sparkling’s pod.

First only one tiny panel flipped and clicked, but soon the entire pod was changing. Impossibly little bits of plating shifted and flicked. A foot appeared. Then a hand. Then another, then-

“That’s a wing!” Starscream gasped. “Ok, the bastard’s forgiven, he gave us a flyer!”

Optimus snickered, and Ratchet laughed outright, and still the sparkling ticked his way into independence.

A second foot poked free, but Optimus frowned. “How is his foot there?” Before worry could really grasp his spark, however, another hand appeared, then _two_ distinct helms began to take shape.

Starscream squealed as Optimus turned the slowly separating sparklings over and over in his hands. “Trine! It’s a _full trine_!”

He was right too, Optimus saw, as a third helm and fifth and sixth hands pulled away.

Optimus couldn’t have even guessed at how long the process took. It seemed to last forever, but then it was over and on the berth between Starscream and himself were three of the tinest Seekers ever, and it felt like no time at all had passed.

“Congratulations,” Ratchet said, a wide smile on his face. “Those are definitely your kids.”

“Primus blended us well,” Optimus said, fingertips reverently stroking over a bitty helm finial, and then down the back of one of the sparklings, bringing forth a bright trill.

Starscream leaned in and pressed a kiss to Optimus’ cheek. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I should have known it would be something like this with you involved.”

Optimus smiled and returned the kiss before looking back down at their chirruping sparklings. One had grabbed his brother’s hand and was happily sucking on the thumb. The second was chewing his own fingers, utterly unconcerned about his brother’s use of his hand. And the third seemed to be trying to escape the berth.

“Purple optics,” Ratchet noted. “Think Primus is trying to tell us something?”

Starscream lifted the little escapee. “I don’t care what the message is.” He nuzzled the bitlet’s cheek, chirping back at the happy burble of sound it earned him.

Optimus cycled his vents and smiled as he lifted the other two. “I suppose we should go show off our little Christmas miracles. Everyone is probably beside themselves with excitement.”

Ratchet smirked, and before Optimus could slide off the berth, the medbay doors opened to the medic’s signal and a heap of mechs tumbled in.

“Hey, bossbot,” Jazz called from his place on the floor under the pile of limbs. “So what’d ya name ‘em?”

Optimus opened his mouth, but then looked over at Starscream. “Oh. We’ll have to think something up.”

“Holly!” someone shouted.

“Poinsettia!” someone else called out.

“Mistletoe!” yet another yelled.

“Nothing Primus-slagging Christmas themed!” Starscream snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
